


Playing dead

by Nezbitches



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezbitches/pseuds/Nezbitches
Summary: After becoming overwhelmed with phone calls, Mike faints but quickly gets back up. Still, he doesn't want to do all that work so he pretends to fall asleep.When Micky, Davy, and Peter come back, Micky tries to find a way to wake Mike back up.





	Playing dead

**Author's Note:**

> Again, like I said last time, this does not reflect real life, and this fic is based on an episode of the Monkees!!
> 
> Also I haven't seen monkees on the line in a while so my memory is pretty fuzzy on details about the episode!

Mike's arms and legs were bound to the table's four legs, his blue cap on the ground with the rest of his clothing, a pair of blue gingham pants, a white dress shirt with blue paisley covering every spot except for the collar and cuffs, a black belt and black boots.

Micky and the other Monkees were in doctors gear, Micky kneeling on the table, watching over Michael as he pretended to be asleep, Davy and Peter just watching everything happen. (and occasionally helping of course!)

They were filling in for a phone transfer woman while she was on vacation, and things were pretty hectic, the four had no idea what they were doing, they just tried to answer and transfer as many calls as they could, but it was harder that it looked. Eventually the stress got to Mike and he "fainted".

Micky smiled smugly, "I know exactly how to wake up our poor damsel!" He exclaimed in a superhero voice.  
Davy butted in, "I don't think that's the right voice for a doctor..."  
Micky just shushed him. "Just watch this. He loves it when I do this!"  
Mick just traced his fingers up the tall Texan's happy trail and to his nipples.  
"And what'll that do?" Peter asked, cocking his head.  
Without saying a word, Micky just twisted on Mike's nipples roughly, earning him a soft moan from amidst his sleep.  
"He's got the most sensitive body, man." Micky said with a giggle.  
He just kept twisting at his nipples, then he leaned over and kissed his plump lips, biting down and pulling on his bottom lip, eventually tracing kisses down to his black haired lover's neck and giving him rough hickeys.

It was pretty obvious at this point that Mike really wasn't asleep, maybe he had fainted earlier, but he probably just got on the table to rest.  
Mike was moaning softly, trying to stay as quiet as possible so he didn't have to do any more phone answering, he didn't even like talking to people face to face, a phone is even worse!  
He then felt Micky trace one of his hands from his left nipple and down to his now half-hard cock, becoming more and more erect as he became aware of what his hand was going to do.

Micky looked up from sucking on Mike's neck and saw the black haired man with his eyes screwed shut, his face was red, he was biting roughly on his lip trying to contain his moans, and sweat poured from his forehead and nose. 

Not even his manly chest hair and sideburns could save him now.

As if he needed saving, he was loving every second of this, his hands and feet bound ameturishly with telephone cords, his boyfriend slipping his hand into his briefs, feeling every inch of his cock, rubbing from the base and along all the pulsating veins, toying playfully at the sensitive area between the tip and the shaft itself, cupping his balls in his hand, playing with them as if they were some kind of toy.

Mike couldn't hold back anymore, his eyes were still screwed shut but his mouth was wide open, he let out moans and gasps of pleasure, "Oh fuck Micky! Finger me please oh my god!" 

Peter and Davy looked up at Micky, who had Mike practically pinned to the table.  
"It worked!" They both said in unison.  
Micky just smiled "I told you two it would work!"   
He then jammed three fingers inside of Mike and twisted them around, searching for his prostate.  
Mike's legs twitched and he jolted , he gasped loudly and drool dripped down from his mouth, "Oh sweet Jesus Christ Micky yes right there, right there keep goin'!"  
The younger man then tore off the other man's underwear, quickly taking his own off as soon as he could.  
He unbound Michael and flipped him over so he was on his knees and his face was in his arms, fingering him roughly with four fingers now, his own cock was about to burst, he looked over at Davy and Peter, who were in shock but also as hard as ever.  
Micky pulled the four fingers out, "You better rub yourself off, babe" he gave Mike's ass a hard slap.  
Mike wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked it as roughly as possible, more and more pre-cum dribbling out as Micky slowly slid his way in, mixtures of pain and pleasure gushing over Mike's body. Micky then held Mike's hips in place with his hands, giving him the occasional spank as he finally made his way all the way in.

"Itsh sho big..." Michael moaned in a slurred voice, still violently rubbing himself off.  
Micky just smiled and let himself savour the moment of seeing Mike like this.

The usually stoic, dark-haired Texan was a complete mess. All of his clothing discarded and on the dirty floor, his beautiful accent was slurred with spit and his eyes were hazy with pleasure, it was like the only thing he was able to focus on was being fucked. The way he jerked himself off turned Micky on so fucking much, the amount of pre-cum that was practically gushing out of him was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He was quickly pulled out of his fantasy when Mike let out a small sigh, furrowing his brow and spreading his legs a bit more.

He wanted to be fucked. Now.

God it was so fucking hot.

Micky just pulled out quickly, causing Mike to whimper "no wait Michy!" His feet lifting as if they were begging as well.  
This was short lived as he thrusted back in, the table scooching across the lenolium floor with each rough thrust into Mike's sensitive hole.  
He just kept going, he was like a sweaty, fleshy jackhammer. Mike just kept rubbing faster and faster as each thrust against his prostate brought him closer and closer to orgasm.  
Micky was about to burst aswell, he was groaning loudly and gritting his teeth as he watched Michael beneath him, begging and pleading for more, watching the usually quiet band member devolve into hot, loud, sexual, moaning.

Peter and Davy were both getting off at this point, I mean, they all had regular foursomes so why not! They rubbed eachother off as they watched Micky fuck Mike silly.

Micky groaned loudly as he caught a glimpse of what Davy and Peter were doing, he couldn't take it anymore, he held Mike close and came inside of him, causing Mike to twitch and whimper, arching his back roughly and pressing his face against his arms, he let out a loud whine that sounded completely uncharacteristic for him, it was almost feminine. Both men came loudly Micky wrapping his arms around Mike's back and around his stomach, as if to hold him as place like he was going to impregnate him, Mike just moaned through the orgasm and grasped at the edge of the table, cumming all over the tabletop.  
Micky then pulled out of Mike and he noticed something, his cock was so big he ended up gaping him. "Holy shit Mike. Push it. Push my cum out."  
In his tired haze, the ebony haired man tensed his belly and pushed the other man's cum through his hole. Micky gasped "that's enough."  
Mike let himself relax again as semen dripped from his ass down to his taint and eventually down his balls and on the table. His hole winking from post orgasm, Micky watched his own cum drip from Mike's twitching hole and it was enough to make him cum again, this time dry.

Mike sighed, he scooted himself off the table, and with wobbly legs, pressed a red button that deployed a bed from the wall and just collapsed onto it.  
"Care to join, you three?"  
Micky gleefully walked over to the bed and layed down on the bed, kissing Mike on the nose.  
Mike looked over at Peter and Davy, who were now making out and frotting, "guess we'll leave those two alone." He then winked at you and a laugh track plays.


End file.
